This invention relates to improved fire resistant tiles for use in roof structures or the like.
In recent years, building codes in many areas have become increasingly more rigid in requiring that roofs of homes or other buildings be resistant to fire. One way of satisfying this requirement is by treating wooden shingles or shakes with a chemical, such as sodium silicate, intended to be fire resistant. Another approach is to utilize shingles or tiles formed of a material other than wood and which is fire resistant. In some instances, tiles stamped from sheet metal are utilized. However, such metal tiles may tend to conduct heat too readily between the interior and exterior of a building and therefore adversely affect the insulation characteristics of the building.